Frame Of Reference
by smut1956
Summary: A souvenir from The Queen Bee Is Dead episode spurs Bones to take a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Frame Of Reference

The pictures sat in an envelope on Temperance Brennan's desk at the Jeffersonian Institute for a few weeks after the reunion. They were addressed to her using her title of "Doctor" though Bones was sure some of them would have used "Morticia" on the label if given the choice. Maybe that was why she didn't bother to open the envelope.

It fell to Angela Montenegro to find them when she was delivering a file to her best friend. Angela noticed the return address of the reunion committee. "Sweetie, what are these?"

The Jeffersonian's most famous member looked up from studying the file. "What? Oh, those are the pictures from the reunion."

"Didn't anyone there ever hear of emailing pictures?"

"No Angela, these aren't informal shots taken by other attendees and then shared. These are the professional pictures."

Angela reached over, "I want to see. Let me have your letter opener, Brennan."

"There is no reason for you to look. You know what we look like." She suddenly straightened up, "You haven't seen Mr. Buxley though. I had my picture taken with him."

"Wasn't that the name of the killer in your first novel?"

"The same name, yes and Mr. Buxley was quite flattered."

One look inside the folder holding the 5X7 inch picture and Angela had to suppress a shudder. "This is your inspiration?"

Brennan glanced over and smiled. "It is. He was nice to me when most people had no use for me. I told them to give him a copy of this."

"That was very thoughtful Sweetie." Angela set it aside and squealed over the next one. "Brennan, look at you two. This is adorable."

"Mr. Buxley is very special; however, I'd hardly call him adorable, Angela."

"No, but Booth sure is."

"He does have symmetrical features and wide shoulders which historically are considered pleasing."

"Translation: hottie. I love this picture of both of you."

"I confided to him that to me the setting seemed indicative of a prom." Bones bit her lip, "I never went to my prom and Booth seemed empathetic. He slow danced with me to Seal. Then, he suggested the pictures."

"Brennan, it's even the prom pose."

"I don't know what that means."

"The girl, in this case woman stands with her back against his chest and he slides his arms around her waist or bracketing her arms."

"It denotes possession and protectiveness which shouldn't be encouraged when it comes to teenagers still forming social mores. I wanted to simply stand next to each other. However, Booth grabbed me as the photographer took the picture. I was a little put out."

"He was right and gave you another bit of the prom experience. Besides, at that point didn't people still think you two were married?"

"I suppose." Bones took one of the pictures from Angela. "I didn't realize there was a traditional pose, though I suppose it's not surprising. I should give this to Booth."

Angela snatched it back. "Let me have a little time with them. I have an idea."

The phone rang before Bones could argue or ask more questions as she was distracted by an administrative matter.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a trying couple of days with a complex case and the tension filled dance between Booth and Bones as they struggled to remain professional partners while tentatively taking steps away from each other toward potential personal partners. Now, the case was finally over with a suspect in custody who had already confessed.

Bones came into her office alone contemplating a long paperwork session to catch up on matters concerning people dead for centuries. Her exhausted sigh bounced off empty walls.

A gift bag centered on the desk blotter caught her eye. For a moment she suspected Andrew Hacker might have left it. She hesitated before reaching for it. She didn't know if she wanted any other tokens suggesting social significance from him.

However, she relaxed on noticing Angela's artistic cursive strokes on an envelope attached to the bag. Bones grabbed it up and found a note inside:

_Brennan,_

_I hope you don't mind but I did some experimenting using these. The one for you is a steel frame made with corners of a bone colored resin. The other is for Booth. It's made of bone colored resin with a steel inlay mimicking a thin mat. _

_They are both originals made with love for two true originals in my life. Speaking of love, Hodgins and I are trying it again. Maybe love __will__ be lovelier the second time around._

_ Enjoy._

_ Angela_

"Back together? Oh Angela, how can you risk it?" Bones voiced that thought aloud as she reached into the bag and stopped. Her artistic, creative and thoughtful friend has fashioned two picture frames. Angela had placed the copies of the reunion pictures in them and they just glowed.

The one meant for Booth shone with the pale neutral color contrasting yet completing the gleaming steel. The picture of Bones and Booth fit perfectly. She set that aside and reached for the one Angela had created for her.

She touched it in wonder noting how the steel supported the decorative bone corners and kept the picture frame secure, well protected. Angela knew not only her art but her symbols of how unlike elements could coexist and be beautiful.

The traditional prom pose flattered them as did the setting with the stars, streamers and sparkles. Bones stared at the picture and noticed Booth more intent on her than the camera. He was aware she hated having her picture taken and she remembered him whispering something to her as he rocked her to and fro. It distracted her from the flash.

"I look relaxed allowing my natural attractiveness to be showcased. We do look good and Angela highlighted that fact more." Bones nodded at the picture as she made a decision, "I'll take this to Booth. He'll like it and he'll want to know about Hodgins and Angela."

She set her own picture carefully on the desk and started to reach for her phone. Uncharacteristically, she decided to surprise Booth. He was always encouraging her to be spontaneous, to function outside her comfort zone. It was time to take his advice to heart.

(TBC)

**A/N - This idea came to me when I saw a cutaway shot in the episode of another couple having their picture taken. After Bones' confession to Booth about never going to a prom, it seemed obvious he would make sure she had as much of the experience as possible. I think it would look a lot like the video shown sometimes before the episode starts where they are spooned together. Or maybe that's just me. g**


	3. Chapter 3

Bones had taken note that Booth's car was parked on the street in front of his apartment. She tried to remember if this was one of his evenings with Parker, she didn't think so. Maybe she should have brought Chinese. No, she could suggest ordering that.

While they waited for delivery they could study the detail on Booth's frame. Bones wanted to hear more about this prom pose mythology. She'd never asked Booth about his prom experience. No it was probably proms; he had all the attributes to be popular and part of social strata, most certainly toward the top of it.

She felt like there were butterflies inside and that almost made her pause. Bones took a deep breath, adjusted the tissue in the gift bag before squaring her shoulders and knocking on his door.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

Bones heard the lock being snapped open and smiled as she held up the bag. She wanted to share the gift with Booth immediately. "Booth, I wanted to….you're not Booth."

"No, and you're not the Chinese food delivery, Dr. Brennan." Catherine Bryan laughed easily as she clutched a bathrobe around her neck.

It belonged to Booth. Bones recognized it as the one she bought for him when he was recuperating from the brain tumor surgery. She'd never envisioned that it might accentuate the female figure even as it dwarfed it.

"You should come in and join us. I'll get Seeley."

The never comfortable in social situations Temperance Brennan faltered. This had to be a mistake and she needed to ameliorate the effects as rapidly as possible. Bones had to do it despite a tightening feeling in her chest.

"Oh no, I couldn't, however, thank you Dr. Bryan." She started to turn away and noticed the package clutched in her hands. "Uh, this is for Booth. Tell him Angela made it."

Bones thrust it into a startled Catherine's hands. She protested, "Let me get him, Dr. Brennan."

"No, that's not necessary." She backed away, "No, it's fine…I just…I mean…oh, tell him Angela and Hodgins are back together."

"I'm sure that'll be good news to him."

"Yes, it is good news." Brennan wanted to run. It took all her willpower to make her exit without undue haste.

She made it down the hall and out of sight before she doubled over. It felt like a vise squeezing her heart. These were unfamiliar feelings and she couldn't identify them. Or maybe she just wouldn't quantify them. Her well ordered world was askew on its axis and she had no one to ask about getting it back in place. There was no Booth or Angela to turn to at this moment.

And were those tears on her cheeks? Temperance Brennan wondered, oh God what next?

###

**A/N: In my mind, a different way to round out the season. I think it's time for Bones to start feeling all those emotions that the rest of us take for granted.**


End file.
